Envy?
by Radioactive Ferret
Summary: Ewan sees something he shouldn't, and feels strangely... jealous. SalehxEwan, lemon, smut, pwp


Author's note: Um, yes, this is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction. I love the pairing of Saleh and Ewan, and I realized that there isn't very much of it here. So... yeah. Kinda pointless smut, but I hope you enjoy it. I'm not known for my ability to keep people in character, so I guess that's your warning. But anyways, this is my comeback lemon (I haven't written a full-blown smut-fic in four years), so I hope you enjoy it! Any comments (flames, advice, whatever) are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Things one is surrounded with are generally the easiest to understand. Magic, for instance, was part of Ewan's everyday lessons, and he took every ounce of knowledge in like water by a thirsty man dying in the desert. Tranquility had also become part of his life, as he sought to become everything his teacher was. Calm, composed, serious…

It had been difficult for Ewan to sit still for more than five minutes. Even as he slept, he would toss and turn; always moving even in the most peaceful situations. He would absently wrap his fingers in the fabric of his shirt, tug on loose threads on the rug, twirl his hair and chew on his lower lip—habits that irked Saleh to no end.

But at the same time, it was the constant calm that surrounded Saleh that irritated Ewan. Even when he was angry, he would rarely raise his voice beyond that of mild chastising, and he never seemed to be excited or emotional.

It was Saleh's apparent lack of powerful emotions that eventually led Ewan to what seemed to be a brilliant plan in his young mind. He began trying everything in his power to get some sort of extreme response out of his teacher, from dropping heavy books on his feet to leaving ferocious-looking insects in his bed.

Nothing worked.

He had finally decided to give up after a month. Perhaps it wasn't really that important after all. He knew the only reason he'd been after a response from his teacher was simple curiosity, and in hindsight, it may not have been the best idea to conduct experiments on him.

Ewan punched his pillow irritably. It had been well over an hour now, and he still hadn't been able to sleep. He glanced over to his right, and suddenly realized that the room was empty. Ewan slowly crawled out of his cocoon of blankets, shivering, and pressed his hand onto Saleh's bed. The blankets were cold, so his teacher had probably been awake for some time now.

The shivers slowly began to recede as he rested his head on his teacher's pillow, and slowly, his eyes began to close. The scent of crushed herbs and old books was so familiar after the numerous years he'd spent learning from Saleh, and he found the smell surrounding him extremely comforting.

Finally, after another half-hour, Ewan hopped off the bed and headed for the kitchen. Maybe if he ate something, he'd be able to sleep. As he tip-toed down the hall, he noticed the soft, flickering glow of a candle coming from the study. 'Teacher's probably still reading or something,' Ewan thought with a grin. Silently, he peered around the corner, then tilted his head in mild confusion.

At first, it looked as though Saleh was in pain. He sat against the wall, breathing fast and shallow, back arched slightly. Ewan had half-opened his mouth to speak, but then he noticed where his teacher's hand was. 'Is he…?' Ewan thought, eyes widening comically. Saleh whimpered softly, eyes squeezed shut as his hand moved faster. Suddenly, he clenched his teeth, thrusting his hips with a deep moan. Then he was still.

Ewan ducked behind the door, face flushed as red as his hair. Quickly, and as quietly as he could, he scampered back to his bed, then threw the covers over his head. The image kept replaying itself in his mind's eye, and slowly, Ewan felt himself growing… jealous.

'_I_ wanted to get that reaction out of him,' he thought desperately.

--

Ewan awoke with a start. The room was still dark, and after a few moments, his eyes adjusted to the shadows. The first thing he noticed was Saleh, sitting up from his bed, eyes bleary with sleep. "Ewan?" he whispered groggily. "What is it?"

Ewan's heart thumped loudly in his chest, mouth suddenly feeling exceptionally dry as he stared at his teacher. "I… uh… nothing," he stuttered. "Sorry to wake you up."

Saleh frowned slightly. "I like to think I know you well enough to tell when something's bothering you, Ewan," he said firmly.

"I…" Ewan stammered, feeling his face burn. "Um… I… I saw…"

"Saw what?" Saleh pressed. "Ewan, whatever it is, I—"

Ewan's voice dropped to a whisper. "…you. I saw you. Earlier tonight, and you were…" He broke off, staring sheepishly at the floor.

Saleh's eyes widened, feeling heat flood into his face. "I… Ewan, I…" he began hesitantly.

"It's just…" Ewan muttered. "I… wanted to do that."

"What?" exclaimed Saleh. "Ewan!"

If Ewan's heart had been pounding before, it was close to punching a hole through his chest now. Saleh's voice, raw with humiliation and mild outrage, seemed to strike something in him he'd never felt before. He felt as though he were in a trance as he slowly climbed out of bed and moved towards his teacher.

"What are you doing?" demanded Saleh as Ewan began fumbling with the front of his robes.

"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing," replied Ewan breathlessly, kneeling in front of the sage.

Saleh pushed him back slightly. "Ewan, stop this! You're—"

Ewan blinked innocently. "You want this, right?" he asked, eyes round as he looked up from his position on the floor.

"Don't tempt me, Ewan," whispered Saleh softly.

Ewan nodded, then leaned forward, taking Saleh deep into his mouth. He shivered as he heard his teacher gasp, sighing as he felt the sage's fingers twine in his red hair. Ewan pulled back slightly, rubbing his tongue along the hot flesh in his mouth, dragging his teeth hard enough to make Saleh hiss in pleasure.

"Ewan… I…" Saleh choked, and Ewan felt his heart skip a beat.

Saleh's moans had finally become too much. Ewan pulled back abruptly, savoring the low groan of protest as he did so. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly found the words caught in his chest. Saleh's eyes were glazed over in lust-addled want, and a deep flush stained his cheekbones scarlet. His chest rose and fell as he desperately tried to regain some semblance of control over his body; tried to fight several hundred thousand years of instinct. "Ewan…" he moaned, choking slightly.

His voice seemed to break the spell. "Teacher, I… I want you," gasped Ewan. "I want you so bad… it hurts. Will you…?"

Saleh ran a shaking hand through his hair, trying to calm himself with several deep breaths. "I… I can't, Ewan…" he panted. "Please, could you just—"

"I need you," insisted Ewan, pressing himself firmly against the sage, hands snaking between Saleh's legs and fingers ghosting along his length.

Saleh's nails dug deep crescents into Ewan's arms as he unconsciously thrust his hips into his student's touch. "Ewan, please…" he begged, unable to deny the acute throbbing between his thighs any longer.

"No! I won't do it!" snapped Ewan. He leaned forward to whisper in Saleh's ear, "You know what I want you to do."

Saleh was finally past the point of caring. He grabbed Ewan by the wrists and slammed him onto the floor, his free hand fumbling with his student's pants. Ewan pulled one hand free and loosened his belt with one fluid motion, and he felt Saleh tug his pants down to his ankles.

"Ewan, I won't…" Saleh began shakily, trembling with the effort of restraint. "I can't be gentle about it."

Ewan nodded once, and suddenly felt a strong hand pull his legs up slightly. Then there was pain. He cried out in surprise as Saleh buried himself to the hilt, what remained of Ewan's saliva the only form of lubrication. Before he could catch his breath and unclench his muscles, Saleh pulled back, then slammed back in even harder than before. Ewan screamed as he felt something inside him tear, felt the burning pain double, and he pressed his feet against Saleh's chest, hoping to contain the impact of his teacher's powerful thrusts.

But if it was having any effect, Ewan couldn't feel it. Saleh moved deep inside him, hard as a steel rod, thrusting without rhythm and simply wanting more of the tight heat surrounding him. Again, he slammed into his student, almost savoring the cry that tumbled past his bruised lips. "No!" he choked. "Teacher, please! You're hurting me!"

"Consider it… haah… punishment, Ewan," Saleh gasped, cupping the small swell of Ewan's buttocks. "I warned you… not to tempt me…"

Ewan tried to pull his hand free of Saleh's grip, but the sage simply shifted his weight, pinning Ewan's wrists on either side of his head. Tears poured down his face as he felt a lifetime of Saleh's repressed frustration shoved deeper into him with each stroke, pulling high-pitched whimpers from his raw throat. "Teacher, please… aah!"

A sudden cry cut off his plea as he felt Saleh hit a bundle of nerves, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure through his body. His thin frame spasmed slightly, and he managed to pull one foot free from his pants. Another deep thrust, and Ewan wrapped his legs around Saleh's waist, wincing as his hips rose to welcome the pain he mentally shied away from.

Then he felt it again… and again. Pure, mind-numbing ecstasy shooting through his veins, sucking the oxygen out from his blood and stimulating every nerve ending throughout his flesh. "Yes, Teacher, oh, yes!" he wailed, throwing his hips upward to meet Saleh's wild thrusts.

Saleh leaned forward and captured Ewan's mouth with his, stifling the younger boy's cries with a deep kiss. Ewan responded fiercely, thrusting his tongue in to explore every inch of his teacher's sweet mouth, kissing as though he would never kiss again.

Abruptly, Saleh tore away and moaned loudly into Ewan's ear, thrusting harder, faster, sweat dripping from his face onto Ewan's shirt as he gasped half-coherent words and sentences. An ember was smoldering in the pit of Ewan's stomach, and again, he tried to tug his hand free. This time, Saleh released his wrist, and Ewan immediately grasped his weeping shaft, sliding his clenched fist along the moist flesh.

The sensation was too much. The rough assault on his prostate; the jerking and pulling and scrape of his nails along his length; Saleh above him, eyes hazy and wild in the throes of passion… Ewan cried out as his vision went white, and he felt the burning pressure release across his stomach and chest.

Saleh finally screamed his release as he felt Ewan's muscles clench impossibly hot and tight around him, and Ewan groaned loudly as he felt his teacher's milky seed fill him. "Teacher…" he gasped, feeling the sage collapse on top of him. "Thank you."

For a few minutes, Saleh didn't reply. Then, once he had enough oxygen in his lungs to speak, he managed to gasp, "I hate your eyes sometimes, Ewan."

"Huh?" Ewan blinked. "Why?"

"I can't… deny you anything." He wrapped his arms around his student, holding him close. "And now, I don't know what's worse; the fact that I've bedded my student or that I want to do it again."

Ewan smiled as he rested his head on Saleh's arm. "Whichever's worse, I'm happy with both," he said, closing his eyes. "I love you, Teacher."

Saleh pressed a soft kiss to his sleeping student's forehead. "I'm sorry, Ewan," he whispered.


End file.
